duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire the Masquerade
Vampires of Colorado "One thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach, all the damn vampires." - Grandpa from "The Lost Boys" Almost from the beginning of man, Vampires have walked among them. They have used man for food, for company, as pawns for their political schemes and ways to take on greed and wealth. They have also been the monsters under the bed and the monsters in the night. Vampire in Dusk in merely a second layer to throw on top of the game that has a strong Werewolf focus. This will allow the players much more leeway in the form of making plot happen with no preset significant meta plot outside of cannon. This is not to say the STs won't be adding their own plot. They will also be able to interact with the Werewolf games. With that in mine be careful. Vampires are seen as the Wyrm (weaver to some Garou). Many of the interactions that would come in to form between the Garou and the Vampires would mostly occur from the Glasswalkers, Shadowlords, and various other Shifters. Though the likely hood to get involved with a kinfolk is significant. Keep in mind though If you Ghoul or Embrace a kinfolk. There may be a IC response. This however doesn't mean meta game in the end I want you to do what your character would do. The ST likes his Camarilla Traditional and Political, He likes his Sabbat Violent, Twisted. and Spiritual, He likes his Giovanni to be Giovanni. What this means is traditionally Werewolves don't hold court position and can possibly become Wyrm tainted just from being around Sabbat. Changelings take banality around most Vampires by just being around them. Mages may find their way around vampires but when you get embraced the Avatar dies and you just simply become a Vampire. When a Vampire dies unless a Giovanni has the correct Ritual or Discipline to stop the soul, they have no chance of becoming a wraith they just die. If you would like to take a look at the Resources set up for vampire please see. Vampire Resources, The AST Vampire will constantly be adding more to it as he gets the information researched and written so check it regularly. So....Whats the story? Denver had been traditionally the domain of the Camarilla but with many confrontations with both the Sabbat and the Anarchs. Then in June 2009, the Sabbat poured unexpectly into the city enmasse, killing the Prince and Primogen. Not only did the elders suddenly fall but so did many of the other, lesser Kindred in the area as the Sabbat swept through in a gruesome way with no regard for the Masquerade. The breeches were fortunately covered by outside forces who had their own Veils to protected. The surviving Kindred were forced to go into hiding outside of the city, some successfully fleeing through enemy territory to reach nearby Camarilla strongholds. In August, word of Denver's fall reached the Nosferatu Justicar responsible for the region. He declared sent a Edict demanding the support of all the clans and the elders of other city for troops with which to retake Denver. His sentiments gained momentum and by the summer of 2010, the Camarilla was ready for war under his banner. However, when the Justicar and his small army moved into the area, planning to lay seige to Denver, they found that Sabbat had inexplicably vanished. Spies reported that just as the Justicar reached the Colorado border, the Sabbat was attacked by other group. The savage and visceral manner suggested it might have been the lupines. However, there were more troubling rumors that the Giovanni were responsible or that the Sabbat had recklessly attacked the elysium of human wizards, slaying most of them and enslaving others and that these wizards were now fully aware of what vampires were and how to deal with them. The Justicar left behind a token group of primarily ancilla including a couple of his archons to investigate further and start stabilizing the city while he took the rest of his forces to Canon City where there were rumors of an active Archbishop who'd had a hand in the planning of the 2009 massacre. The Justicar and the Archbishop were both among the casualities of the Canon City War in Aug-September, leaving the vampires of Colorado suddenly without any strong leadership of either faction. Currently, both the Camarilla and the Sabbat are trying to rebuild. The current Prince of Denver is Indrus Mawr, a 10th generation Brujah that is the childe of Modron, the current Prince of Seattle. He was a Welsh nobleman and companion of Owain Glyndŵr during the Welsh Revolt of 1400-1415. Both he and Owain were claimed by the Brujah following the during of the tide when they were on the run from the English. Indrus came with Modron to the United States in the early 1800s and had served as his sire's clan council in Seattle; he had eagerly taken up the Justicar's battlecry against the Sabbat. Now, he is trying to rebuild Kindred control of the city while probing carefully into what happened to the Sabbat to avoid the same fate. Meanwhile, the Sabbat itself retains control of Pueblo, Colorado 100 miles to the south. The Milliners of the Giovanni and allied independents have fully established domain of Colorado Springs with neither the Camarilla or Sabbat likely to be enough to uproot them in the forseeable future. Recently The emergence of a unknown leader of the Sabbat has done a all call to Nomadic Cainites and Packs. At which point the leadership will be exposed. Places of Importance Denver Elyisum: Established by Princes Williams in 1988 it has and continues to be The Denver Museum of Art and The Denver Public Library which are a joined underground by hidden Tunnels under both buildings constructed by The Nosferatu, Keeper of Elysium known Simply as Mr. Glass. Neither however have been seen since the Canon City/Denver War. Currently Elysium is being over seen by one of Mr. Glass's Surviving Assistants, A Toreador named Kaleb Brenner until the Prince can find someone better fitted for the job. Colorado Springs Major meeting place:''' '''Glen Eyrie Castle, Established by Don Kellen Milliner and Prince Edwards in 1999 as a safe meeting place for Kindred, while not an official Elysium the Milliner's conduct business here between various kindred at many times and treat it as Elysium with the same rules Enforced by them. This was the last place Justicar Robin Cock was seen and placing Indrus Mawr as Prince of Denver. Category:Vampire